cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Rinko Hashimoto
) |issue = |residence = Aldebaran, Union of Midway |almamater = N/A |profession = |profession2 = |religion = None }} Rinko Hashimoto (b. 3/28/89, formerly Rinko Tsukahara) is the Empress Consort of Emperor Zabuza Hashimoto, the current Emperor of the Union of Midway. She is formally styled as Her Majesty. She is the first person and the first commoner to marry into the Royal Family of the Union of Midway. Early life Rinko was born on March 28, 1989 in the city of , Hawaii before the dissolution of the US. She was raised Christian, but never really accepted the religion. Her parents were strict and conservative, but Rinko was more liberal and her views differed greatly from the views of her parents. During her childhood she learned how to play the piano. While she was in elementary school, she met Zabuza Hashimoto and the two became quick friends. She had to go to a different school from Zabuza in High School, and lived a normal life. When she graduated high school she went to college, but had to find a job. After the dissolution of the US she had problems getting a Job, and immigrated into the Union of Midway after hearing of a opportunity for a new life there. Engagement After she immigrated into the Union of Midway she got a relatively well paying job, and began living a good life. She was reunited with Zabuza when he was spending time with the lower and middle class. The two continued to spend time together, and eventually people started speculating that they were dating. This was confirmed on March 28, 2011, when Zabuza announced that the two would get married on April 2, 2011. The date was later changed to April 3, 2011, after the Bombing of Aldebaran Baptist Church. The wedding is to take place in a Christian Church in Aldebaran, and the honeymoon is scheduled to take place in JBR City, United States of JBR. Several government officials from the United States of JBR attended the wedding. Official Functions Much like the Empress of Japan, she is expected to be the embodiment of values such as modesty and purity. She has demonstrated both along with a strong sense of duty in the past, thus making her popular among the population of the Union of Midway. Her official duties include attendance to events and ceremonies, visits to welfare and cultural facilities and receiving official guests including state guests. Most of these are done with the Emperor of the Union of Midway. Personal life Rinko lives in the Union of Midway Capitol Building, with the Emperor of the Union of Midway. She enjoys playing music on the Piano, and Zabuza Hashimoto is sometimes found listening to her play. She enjoys a social life with her friends from when she was in the middle class and new friends she has made after her engagement. Every so often she will tag along with Zabuza when he decides to spend time with the middle and lower classes. She has security with her, but purely for her protection, though she normally prefers to keep the security that follow her to moderate levels.